


This isn't right.

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), ai wheatley, mentions of cave, wheatley kinda smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: Gray was pacing in his office while his laptop was open, filling the dark room with a bright light. He had been working on a program to test artificial intelligence capabilities before the engineers started on the GLaDOS project. Wheatley, the name he chose for the AI, (it had to have a name, okay?) was searching through Apertures databases to try and find anything useful. Gray had always thought Aperture felt wrong ever since he was hired.
Kudos: 7





	This isn't right.

“No, this isn't right. Gray?”

Gray was pacing in his office while his laptop was open, filling the dark room with a bright light. He had been working on a program to test artificial intelligence capabilities before the engineers started on the GLaDOS project. Wheatley, the name he chose for the AI, (it had to have a name, okay?) was searching through Apertures databases to try and find anything useful. Gray had always thought Aperture felt wrong ever since he was hired. 

“Yeah Wheatley?”

“Come over here, you need to look at something.” The screen briefly glitched before returning to normal as Gray briskly walked over to his laptop screen, unblocking his webcam. There was quite a lengthy paragraph of text with security footage from the newly installed Enrichment Center. Gray sat down on his dark blue swivel chair in a rather odd sitting position and started to read.

_ When was the last time you left the building? _

“Okay, weird way to start.” Gray said to Wheatley peculiarly.

“Keep reading, it gets weirder.” With that, Gray continued reading.

_ Has anybody left the building lately? _

_ I don't know why we're in lockdown. I don't know who's in charge. _

_ I did find out a few things, like these terminals don't have to _

_ tap out characters one at a time. And while we're all working _

_ on twenty year old equipment, somehow they can afford to build _

_ an 'Enrichment Center'. Check out this security feed. _

_ Whatever the hell a 'relaxation vault' is, it _

_ doesn't have any doors. _

__

_ I don't think going home is part of our job description anymore. _

_ If a supervisor walks by, press return! _

“We have been in this bloody lockdown for the past few months.” Wheatley started, trying to make sense of the text. “ “Judging by the writing style, I’m assuming it’s Doug writing it, but I’m not entirely sure. It’s a little too.. ‘annoyed’ to be Doug. What do you think?”

“All very good points Wheatley.”

“Well thank you!”

Gray blocked his webcam then got up and slowly walked over to the door and let his hand shortly rest on the handle, before opening it. He checked there was no one near his office, then closed the door and locked it.

“Hey.. Gray.” Wheatley called out from the screen. Gray quickly turned around and picked up his laptop, unblocking his webcam once again. 

“Am I.. real?” Gray was taken aback by this question coming from Wheatley, literally. Gray stepped back unexpectedly, almost dropping his laptop in the process.

“It’s just, I know I’m a program and it just makes me feel..  _ weird.” _ Wheatley was about to trail off rambling like he did most days, before Gray interrupted him.

“Wheatley… tell you what. As soon as I can, I’ll get a body built for you. How does that sound?” Gray thought of that idea off the top of his head, but he decided he was going to go through with it. Wheatley virtually smiled at this idea then continued searching through Apertures database as Gray set the laptop down. 

Over the next few days, Gray didn’t hear anything from Wheatley. He kept checking his laptop every hour or so, but nothing. For the first few days, Gray just assumed Wheatley was hard at work, the next few days though, he started to get concerned. On the 5th day, he decided to go down to the main computer system and plug his laptop into there. In the middle of the night, Gray hastily grabbed his laptop and as quietly as he could, sped down the hall into one of the supervision rooms (or whatever they were called). He sat down and plugged his laptop into the computer, then waited.

“Gray? Gray!”

“Wheatley! Oh-my-god-are-you-okay?!”

“Barely alive!”

Half of Gray's brain was happy, half was concerned. Wheatley was barely alive but he was alive, and that was something.

“Here's the summary: What I was doing was just going through Apertures systems, like you asked me to do. Then Johnson realised I was in the systems… and almost  _ deleted  _ me.”

“Wait, THE Johnson.. Cave.. Johnson?” If this was him. Both him and Wheatley would be in  _ a lot  _ of trouble. Cave was already angry as it was, not with some scientist programming an AI to go through Apertures systems.   
  


Wheatley sighed before responding. “Yes, Cave Johnson, the CEO. We’re in a lot of trouble, if you haven’t already notic- plug me out, plug me out now! We just dug a 6 foot grave for ourselves, PLUG ME OUT!” Gray quickly yanked the cord out of the computer and sped down the hall down to his office, closing the door behind him and breathing a sigh of relief.

_ This is going to be a long ride. _


End file.
